Amores Imperfeitos - Faberry
by Lalion
Summary: Meu nome é Rachel Berry, mas todos me chamam só de Rae, eu sou boa em duas coisas, no piano e em me defender. e foi graças a uma destas coisas que consegui lugar em uma importante academia a Academy McFaller para alunos com grandes aptidões. E é lá que tudo acontece...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Ser sozinho é uma coisa muito relativa, como dizem você pode estar entre um milhão de pessoas e se sentir sozinho ou então estar só em uma floresta e se sentir aconchegada, bem, eu sou sozinha por natureza, mas nunca me senti assim.

Meu nome é Rachel Berry, mas as pessoas me chamam de Rae e eu sou órfã... Morei minha vida toda no Orfanato Path of Love no estremo sul de Ohio, um lugar maravilhoso, com muitos animais e uma mini floresta em volta, tenho 16 anos e sai de lá poucas vezes em minha vida.

Cresci sem conhecer meus pais, sem saber por que fui abandonada, mas não me sentia abandonada, porque eu estava rodeada de outras pessoas que sempre me deram carinho.

Nunca tive uma mãe para me abraçar e para me cuidar, mas tive a Mãe Sira, a madre que comanda o orfanato, uma freira que deixou o convento e uma vida de sucesso como pianista para abrir um orfanato, mulher forte e amorosa que sempre esteve por perto quando precisei, me apoiando e me ensinando a ser uma pessoa de bem.

Nunca tive um pai para me levar para a escola e para ser ciumento de mim em relação aos garotos, mas tive o Papa Tony, o jardineiro do orfanato, homem simples e muito carinhoso, que me mostrou a beleza da natureza, e a cuidar das criaturas com amor e carinho, assim como ele cuidava de mim.

Eles não são meus pais biológicos, são mais que isso, são anjos amados que Deus enviou para cuidar de mim, para me guiar quando eu mais precisei, assim como a muitas outras crianças.

Sem contar as crianças, dezenas que passaram por mim no decorrer dos anos, alguns entravam e não ficavam muito tempo, aquelas pequenas fofuras que logo eram adotadas, e outras, que permaneciam, pois já eram grandes demais ou tinham alguma deficiência e não eram adotadas.

Fui adotada uma vez, quando tinha um ano e meio. Passei quase quatro anos com a família Willians, foi onde conheci Colin, meu irmãozinho autista, ele nasceu seis meses depois que a família me adotou, os pais queriam uma irmãzinha para ele. Mas voltamos para o orfanato quando Colin tinha pouco mais de três anos, pois seu pai teve um surto psicótico causado por drogas e matou a mulher e si mesmo com uma faca de cozinha.

Escapamos por pouco, eu que na época tinha pouco mais de cinco anos percebi

o que estava acontecendo e tirei Colin da casa, seu pai me viu tirando ele, e se assustou, provavelmente em sua loucura me viu também como uma ameaça, e enquanto eu corria agarrada a Colin ele me atingiu nas costas, me deixando uma cicatriz de presente, um risco partindo do meu ombro direito com 13 centímetros de cumprimento.

Depois disso nunca mais quis ser adotada, passei a cuidar de Colin e não me interessava em ter novos pais, então eu sempre me escondia quando tinha visitas.

Sempre gostei muito disso... Esconder-me... Sumia sem deixar rastros... Às vezes ficava brincando com os animais da fazenda, às vezes ficava deitada perto do riacho pensando no futuro ou lendo um livro.

Mas é claro que ninguém mais se preocupava, porque sabiam que eu voltaria, afinal, o orfanato fica em uma fazenda, grande o suficiente para ter muitos lugares para uma criança levada se esconder, mas nada perigoso demais.

Há duas coisas em que eu sou realmente boa... Coisas que aprendi dentro do orfanato, incentivada pelos meus anjos, e é no piano e em me defender, e foi graças a uma destas coisas que consegui lugar em uma importante academia educacional, a Academy McFaller para alunos com grandes aptidões.

Deixar meus pequenos irmãozinhos adotivos foi difícil, Colin o mais velho dos 3 agora com 14 anos foi mais forte, mas o fato dele ser autista também atrapalha um pouco, os autistas não demonstram emoções.

Mas Colin superou muitas dificuldades do autismo no orfanato, agora era um jovem alto e bonito, com cabelos e olhos pretos e uma língua afiada para respostas. Tinha muita habilidade com aparelhos eletrônicos, lia muito e conseguia consertar praticamente tudo.

Jack com 12 anos, um pequeno ruivo com olhos verdes e sardas, o único ruivo do orfanato e era completamente surdo, desde que nasceu, chorou muito sem se importar em parecer forte, como sempre fazia. E Carlie, a mais nova com apenas 5 anos, uma loirinha com lindos olhos verdes prateados, não entendeu muito bem, mas me abraçou forte e chorou ao ver Jack chorando.

Eu me mantive neutra, fui capaz de abraçar todos sem chorar, apesar de ser chorona por natureza não gostava de chorar na frente das pessoas, então aguentei firme.

Dentro do ônibus, que me levava até o centro da cidade, pensava nas pessoas que deixava para trás. A despedida fora difícil, apesar de me achar uma pessoa forte, de não gostar de deixar os menores me verem chorando, foi por pouco que mantive os olhos secos.

Mas era principalmente por eles que aceitara a oferta de Mãe Syra, estudar piano em um lugar como o grande Conservatório de New Haven onde Mãe Syra se formará seria excelente para ter um bom futuro, e assim poderia ajudar meus pequenos, já que Mãe Syra e Papa Tony jamais abandonariam o Orfanato.

A viagem que de carro demoraria cerca de uma a duas horas demorou praticamente três de ônibus, diante de todas as escalas cheguei à praça central da cidade as dez e cinqüenta da manhã. Desci do ônibus com minha única mala e caminhei um pouco observando a paisagem.

Nós nunca saíamos do Orfanato, então não conhecia a cidade, mas havia visto fotos pela internet, com medo de me perder achei melhor saber o que fazer quando chegasse. Então me encaminhei para a lateral da praça onde eu sabia haver um ponto de taxi, logo avistei um senhor encostado em um dos carros com um jornal nas mãos.

― Bom dia Senhor, eu preciso ir para a Academia McFaller, quanto fica? - Perguntei enquanto me aproximava um pouco.

― Bom dia minha jovem, fica cerca de 20 dólares, a Academia é um pouco afastada você deve saber. ― Respondeu o Senhor dobrando o jornal.

― Sei sim ― Sorri ao lembrar que Mãe Syra me dera 50 dólares, prevendo que a corrida até a Academia ficaria em torno de 20 ou 30 e me sobraria um pouquinho para tomar um sorvete se quisesse.

― Então vamos lá, posso colocar sua mala no bagageiro? Perguntou ele já

o abrindo.

―Sim, claro, por favor.

Após guardar a mala seguimos caminho para a Academia, ao qual chegamos cerca de vinte minutos depois. Um grande complexo com prédios de estruturas magníficas forma a Academia McFaller.

Três grandiosos prédios eram vistos por cima do muro alto que rodeava o complexo, o central era o mais alto, vários andares eram visíveis. Todo pintado da cor bege com detalhes em bronze e um grande letreiro com o nome da escola.

O prédio a esquerda da entrada era menor, mais quadrado, pintado de um tom de amarelo claro, tinha três andares visíveis, e inúmeras janelinhas. O último prédio, à direita e um pouco mais afastado era azul, com o telhado arredondado, parecia ser um ginásio ou algo do tipo, já que era todo fechado.

Ao pararmos no grande portão de bronze um guarda que estava dentro da guarita apareceu na janelinha.

― Pois não, o que desejam? ― Perguntou olhando em minha direção.

― Sou uma nova aluna, meu nome é Rachel Berry ― informei. Ele pegou uma prancheta na mão e começou a vasculhar, na certa procurando meu nome.

― É claro Srta. Berry,Madame Phisman está aguardando sua chegada. Pode seguir direto para o prédio central, vou avisar que chegou assim ela irá recebe - lá ― Ele disse enquanto apertava um botão e o grande portão começava a se abrir. Em seguida pegou um telefone e discou rapidamente, quando estávamos atravessando o portão ele começou a falar com a pessoa do outro lado.

O caminho que levava até os prédios era todo pavimentado, ladeado por canteiros lotados de flores lindas que teriam feito Papa Tony abrir um grande sorriso e se embrenhar no meio delas. O taxista foi andando devagar, como que para me deixar analisar o local.

Eu conseguia ver que logo atrás do prédio azul havia um pequeno prédio que parecia ser uma igreja, com certeza, sabendo que a dirigente da escola havia sido freira juntamente com Mãe Syra, ela ainda deveria ter uma grande devoção.

Todos os prédios eram bem conservados e demonstravam que a Academia era uma instituição muito bem frequentada, mas eu não avistara nenhum aluno. Talvez estivessem em horário de aula ainda.

Chegando a frente do grande prédio central o taxista parou, bem quando uma senhora de meia idade vinha descendo os degraus de entrada. Ela era uma mulher muito conservada pela idade que tinha, segundo Mãe Syra ela deveria ter em torno de 50 anos, mas aparentava uns 40 no máximo, uma pele azeitonada com imensos olhos azuis, que me lembravam o céu logo após a chuva, claros e límpidos, vestia-se sobriamente e mantinha os cabelos pretos presos em um coque baixo.

Desci do carro enquanto o taxista pegava minha mala. Paguei a corrida e virei para a diretora da Academia.

― Rachel, enfim você chegou. Estava ansiosa para conhece - lá, Irmã Syra falou tanto de você que sinto como se já a conhecesse ― Sua voz era melodiosa, calma, não conseguia imaginar essa mulher gritando com alguém.

― Eu gostaria de agradece – lá Sra. Phisman, pela oportunidade que me ofereceu, é muito importante para mim, conseguir essa bolsa de estudos – agradeci meio sem jeito com a sinceridade exprimida por ela.

― Que isso minha querida, não precisa agradecer, esta Academia esta aqui para encontrar talentos e encaminhá-los, você pelo que eu soube tem um grande dom, espero que aqui possa encontrar um caminho também ― Ela se aproximou e me abraçou, quase tão ternamente como Mãe Syra.

― E não precisa de tanta formalidade, quando estivermos juntas me chame só de Irmã Lizbeth certo?

― Certo Irmã Lizbeth, então me chame só de Rae,Rachel é para quando estão bravos comigo ― ela se afastou rindo ― tudo aqui é tão bonito, há tantas flores e árvores ― disse observando ao redor para disfarçar minha timidez.

― Sim é verdade, eu amo a natureza e faço o possível para preservar a mata que existia aqui antes da escola, ao fundo, depois dos prédios há uma parte da floresta intacta ― ela me contou apontando para trás do grande prédio central. ― Você terá oportunidade de conhecer tudo nos fins de semana e nas suas horas vagas, agora se você puder me acompanhar vou levá-la ao seu novo quarto.

Eu concordei e segui-a em direção ao prédio quadrado amarelo.

― Este é o prédio dos dormitórios, todos os alunos e funcionários dormem neste prédio, somente eu e os professores dormimos no prédio central, nossos aposentos ficam conjuntos a nossa respectiva sala ― informou ela enquanto caminhávamos.

― Quantas pessoas dividem os quartos? ― por estar acostumada a dividir

o meu não me importava muito, mas queria saber quantas pessoas iria conhecer de imediato.

― Somente duas, querida, você dormirá com mais uma jovem, que já se encontra aqui, pois nossas vagas estão todas preenchidas agora, só havia mais um lugar vago e é onde você ficará. Espero que você se dê bem com Santana ela é meio temperamental, mas é uma exímia cantora, a música geralmente a acalma ― ela pareceu ficar meio sem graça com ter que falar na garota. ― Irmã Syra disse que você tem uma grande percepção quanto às pessoas, tenho certeza que saberá se relacionar com ela, e com todos aqui, você verá que assim como temos todos os tipos de aptidões nos também temos todos os tipos de personalidade.

― Eu imagino que sim, aprendi a lidar com essas diferenças no orfanato, acredito que não terei problemas aqui ― comecei a imaginar o tipo de gente que iria conhecer aqui.

― Nossos alunos vêm de diferentes classes sociais, mas a maioria tem boas condições financeiras, e possuem digamos, um pensamento um tanto quanto equivocado sobre o que é realmente importante na vida, mas como nós estamos aqui para direcioná-los em suas carreiras, não podemos mudar personalidades. ― Mais uma vez ela se mostrava sem graça, imaginei que ela tivesse problemas com alguns alunos.

― Compreendo, deve ser difícil para a Senhora lidar com tantos jovens e seus temperamentos em ebulição todos os dias ― Eu entendia porque era exatamente assim no orfanato, só que em uma escala menor.

― Sim, é realmente difícil, mas fazemos o possível para passar uma idéia correta a todos, do que é certo e errado, e tentamos ao máximo evitar situações vexatórias aos outros alunos, mas eu sinto dizer que é provável que você se depare com alguns preconceitos, se isso acontecer não se acanhe em me informar, por favor. ― Percebi que ela estava me avisando de possíveis dificuldades à frente.

― Não se preocupe Irmã Lizbeth, eu sei muito bem lidar com situações complicadas ― tranquilizei-a. Ela pareceu respirar mais levemente, mas ainda mantinha a expressão preocupada.

― Eu sei que você saberá sair destas complicações se elas aparecerem, Irmã Syra me informou que você também sabe se defender ― ela parecia rir-se de alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

― Sim, é verdade, espero não ter que chegar a tanto, pode ficar tranquila Irmã Lizbeth vou me esforçar para me dar bem na Academia.

Ela sorriu para mim, mostrando dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos. Chegamos à frente do prédio e adentramos a porta grande de madeira maciça.

Me deparei com a maior sala que já vi em toda a minha vida, provavelmente devia pegar metade do prédio, com muitas poltronas, sofás, pufs, tapetes, televisões, computadores, mesas de jogos, refrigeradores, mesinhas, estantes e diversos ornamentos.

O interior do aposento estava organizado e limpo, nos sofás havia almofadas bonitas e fofas, as poltronas estavam agrupadas próximas em grupos, algumas perto das televisões outras perto dos computadores, tudo muito bonito misturando peças antigas com a modernidade dos aparelhos.

― Uau, quanta coisa ― fiquei boquiaberta com a profusão de cores e a diversidade das coisas.

― Aqui é a chamada sala comunal, onde todos os alunos passam seu tempo livre, você pode aproveitar tudo o que tem sempre que quiser ― Irmã Lizbeth me deu um tempo para absorver tudo e disse ― Vamos querida, os quartos ficam lá em cima.

― Oh sim, claro ― Parei de admirar as coisas da sala e segui Irmã Lizbeth pela lateral do aposento, no qual havia outra porta de madeira, entramos e começamos a subir a escada de mármore que havia ali. Rumo ao começo da minha nova vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Subimos dois lances de escada ornamentada, cada um com dez degraus pequenos, havia muitos quadros na parece, com fotos novas e antigas mostrando gerações de alunos e seus dons, por fim saímos de frente para o grande corredor do primeiro andar do prédio.

― Este é o andar do primeiro ano, mas como você chegou por último não há mais vagas neste andar, você ficará junto com o pessoal do segundo ano, que é onde Santana está, e logo depois tem o andar do terceiro ano, os veteranos da Academia ― informou Irmã Lizbeth se encaminhando para o outro lance de escadas.

Subimos mais dois lances iguais e chegamos ao segundo andar, sem parar Irmã Lizbeth foi se encaminhando para o fim do corredor. Passamos por diversas portas e em cada uma delas tinha uma plaquinha diferente, algumas com nomes outras com desenhos variados do tipo "Caia Fora" ou "Não se Aproxime".

Ao chegar quase ao final do corredor, faltando apenas duas portas Irmã Lizbeth parou em frente a uma porta que tinha um pôster grudado. A banda Green Day estampava o pôster, uma banda muito boa que eu também gostava.

― Este aqui é o quarto que dividirá com Santana, ela está em aula juntamente com todos os outros alunos, então você pode guardar suas coisas, tomar um banho e descansar um pouco, logo ela retornará para deixar os materiais no horário do almoço e você poderá conhecê-la ― Irmã Lizbeth me disse abrindo a porta do quarto para mim.

― Certo obrigada Irmã Lizbeth ― Agradeci a gentileza, mas antes de entrar ainda tinha uma dúvida ― E quando eu devo começar as aulas Irmã, eu devo me informar com os alunos do primeiro ano sobre minhas aulas?

― Não minha querida, sobre a sua cama já esta todo o seu programa de aulas, horários, disciplinas extras, uniformes e tudo o que vai precisar não se preocupe, se você estiver bem depois do almoço poderá ir as aulas - Respondeu ela sorridente ― Eu vou indo agora querida, espero que fique bem, caso precise de mim é só me procurar no prédio central, ok?

― Sim Senhora, Irmã Lizbeth, obrigada ― E assim eu entrei no quarto e ela logo depois fechou a porta para mim.

O quarto era grande, com duas camas, duas mesas de cabeceira, dois guarda-roupas embutidos e uma porta de madeira que provavelmente deveria ser o banheiro. A mobília do quarto era toda antiga, de madeira vermelha, ornamentado com tapetes mesclados e cortinas claras pesadas na janela.

O lado esquerdo do quarto era todo preenchido com pôsteres diversos, bandas, atores, cantores, filmes, de tudo um pouco, mas a maioria era sobre rock. Havia livros e muitos cd ́s sobre a mesinha e vários objetos de uso pessoal. Algumas roupas sobre a cama e sapatos largados pelo chão.

As aulas haviam começado naquele dia, mas minha companheira de quarto deveria ter feito um desfile de modas para escolher o que usar junto com o uniforme para assisti-las. Algo denotava rebeldia, mas havia indícios de sentimentos positivos no meio da bagunça, como por exemplo, o pijama cor de rosa que escapava debaixo do travesseiro, ou os ursinhos de pelúcia que eram usados para pendurar as bijuterias.

Sobre a cama do lado direito, que ainda estava arrumada havia materiais de todos os tipos, livros, cadernos, canetas, pastas. Dois conjuntos de uniformes com o símbolo da escola e uniformes, que provavelmente era para praticar esportes estavam perfeitamente dobrados a um canto da cama.

O uniforme para aulas era composto por duas camisas bege, uma de manga longa e uma de manga curta com o símbolo da Academia sobre o lado esquerdo do peito que é uma estrela dourada sobreposta pelas letra em azul escuro. Uma saia de pregas e uma calça social, ambas azuis escuras, um casaquinho de botões também azul escuro e duas gravatas xadrez de bege com azul escuro.

Já os de esportes eram um moletom e um conjunto com camiseta e shorts cinza, ambos com o símbolo da Academia, além de dois maios azuis, um jaleco branco, um par de luvas e dois óculos de proteção que provavelmente era para aulas de laboratório. Quatro pares de meias da cor azul escuro, até o joelho, um par de sapatos estilo boneca e um tênis esportivos ambos pretos.

Fiquei admirada com o tanto de coisas, e fui examinar-las para ver se as roupas e sapatos eram meu número. Estavam todos certos, imaginei que Mãe Syra tivesse passado a informação a Irmã Lizbeth.

Abri o guarda-roupa, que se encontrava vazio, a não ser por três toalhas de banho que estavam dobradas em uma das prateleiras, e comecei a guardar as coisas. Pendurei os uniformes, todos, porque afinal eu não tinha roupas o suficiente para encher aquele enorme guarda-roupa. Coloquei os sapatos em baixo, os materiais nas gavetas e quando tudo que estava sob a cama foi guardado abri minha mala sobre ela e avaliei minhas coisas para começar a guardar.

Eu tinha apenas três pares de sapatos, fora o tênis azul que eu usava naquele momento, um chinelo de dedo, uma sandália marrom sem salto e uma sapatilha preta para dias de missa ou festa no Orfanato, coloquei todos junto com os outros dois que acabara de ganhar.

Minhas roupas se resumiam a duas calças jeans, três blusinhas de sair, duas camisetas para o dia a dia, duas blusas de frio e algumas roupas íntimas, fora a calça e camiseta que eu estava usando, é claro. Pendurei tudo e mesmo assim sobraram cabides.

Então me deparei com o que realmente enchia minha mala, meus livros, diversos livros, coleções e coleções que eu havia conseguido através de muito esforço.

Alguns comprei em sebos, outros encomendei pela internet com a ajuda de Mia, a secretária de Mãe Syra no Orfanato, mas todos com o dinheiro que ganhara fazendo pequenos serviços que eram vendidos na comunidade próxima, como pintura em guardanapos, bordados, cachecóis entre outras coisas. Coloquei a maioria nas prateleiras dentro do guarda-roupa, deixei sobre a mesinha apenas os dois que estava lendo no momento. Tendo por fim esvaziado a mala coloquei-a no compartimento de cima do guarda-roupa.

Seguindo o conselho da Irmã Lizbeth, peguei uma toalha, minha bolsinha de objetos pessoais e fui tomar banho. O banheiro também me surpreendeu, não era tão grande, mas com certeza era maior do que eu imaginava, e tinha um Box de vidro fosco que separava o chuveiro do lavatório e possuía um grande gabinete repleto de produtos para higiene, dava para perceber que a escola não poupava nada.

Tomei um banho quente e gostoso, demorei mais do que o normal e deixei a água relaxar meu corpo. Quando sai uma grande nuvem de vapor preenchia o banheiro, sequei o espelho, fiz minha higiene bucal, penteei meus cabelos, que eram longos e lisos naturalmente, nunca pintara meus cabelos e eles possuíam uma cor castanha com as pontas claras que molhados chegavam ao preto.

Observei meu reflexo no espelho, uma coisa da qual eu não tinha costume já que no orfanato havia somente um espelho e eu não o considerava tão importante para olhar para ele todo dia, mas agora ele estava a minha frente, então encarei meus olhos, que eram a parte do meu corpo que eu mais gostava.

Meus olhos são castanhos, redondos e sombreados por cílios grandes, mas é um castanho diferente, é um castanho num tom quente que me lembrava a cor de whisky, as pessoas diziam que ao olhar meus olhos eles tinha uma profundidade e uma maturidade dificilmente encontrada em alguém tão jovem, sempre imaginei se herdei meus olhos da minha mãe ou do meu pai.

Meu rosto é meio quadrado, tenho queixo meio pronunciado com maças do rosto bem marcadas um nariz bem proeminete e lábios intermediários, tipo não tenho lábios finos, mas também não sou uma Jolie, é claro.

Cansei de olhar para os meus defeitos e resolvi ir para o quarto me trocar, mas ao sair do banheiro percebi que eu não estava mais sozinha no quarto, minha colega de quarto estava deitada em sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas e fones de ouvido.

― Ora, finalmente, achei que você não fosse sair mais ― disse ela olhando em minha direção, ela era muito bonita, pude perceber que ela tinha alguma descendência latina por causa de sua características, pele em um tom oliva, longos cabelos negros e olhos em tom de café , ela estava com o a saia e a blusa do uniforme, mas por cima ele ela usava um casaquinho preto próprio e não usava as meias e o sapato da escola, usava uma meia calça xadrez preta e uma bota de cano médio também preto.

― Você deve ser minha novata bolsista companheira de quarto.

― Sim, sou eu, prazer em conhecê-la Santana, a Sra. Lizbeth falou muito bem de você ― percebi que ao se referir a mim ela fez de forma debochada, mas parecia ser para disfarçar certo interesse em mim.

― Eu imagino que sim, Irmã Lizbeth não diria a você que sou o diabo em pessoa, não é ― falou naturalmente ainda me observando discretamente.

Eu ri e fui em direção ao meu armário para começar a me trocar. Coloquei as roupas de baixo e separei o uniforme igual o dela e comecei a colocar.

― Realmente, ela não me diria isso, mas não acredito que você seja o diabo em pessoa, acho que você tem uma grande dose de rebeldia misturada com paixão. Eu sei que está Academia tem todo tipo de pessoas e seus dons, e imagino que seja necessário se impor para não ser devorado, acredito que é isso que você faz. ― Ela ficou me observando com olhos arregalados, na certa achando que eu sou louca.

― Chica, ou você é meio maluca ou você é a pessoa mais direta que eu já conheci ― disse ela e começou a rir. ― Bem, você esta certa em partes, aqui você tem que se impor para não ser devorado, e você será devorada em breve, mas eu sou ruim de verdade, sou má, e não me desminta, tenho minha reputação para manter.

Eu ri mais uma vez enquanto abotoava minha camisa, percebi que ela estava mais animada ao ir me conhecendo. ― Eu não estou a fim de ser devorada, vou ficar na minha e me manter longe de problemas, preciso desta vaga para conseguir uma bolsa para algum conservatório bom.

― Ah minha querida, aqui ninguém quer ser devorado, mas eu já fiquei sabendo que a sua especialidade é o piano, e só para ficar ciente, nossa pianista famosa é do Congressista Wilde, Kitty Wilde, veterana, e ela sim é uma loca perra mala, pode ser bem pior do que eu e não vai querer perder o posto dela para você.

Ela parecia estar considerando o que fazer para me ajudar, pois sentou na cama e ficou com uma cara pensativa me analisando.

― Eu não me importo se ela seja filha do presidente, eu vou lutar para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos, ela provavelmente tem uma garantida já ou o papai dela pagará para ela, eu não tenho quem pague por mim, então ela não tem porque brigar comigo. ― Respondi sinceramente, afinal a garota já estava para sair da Academia, não precisaria se preocupar comigo, que ainda estava no primeiro ano.

― Oh é claro que ela tem, porque se você for boa como Irmã Lizbeth anunciou provavelmente vai concorrer contra ela e poderá até ganhar o concurso de fim de ano, o que tiraria a glória da Kitty, já que ela ganha desde o primeiro ano. ― Santana na verdade parecia meio feliz com a novidade, eu começava a perceber que ela não gostava da garota. ― A não ser que você esteja pensando em deixá-la ganhar.

― Ora, mas é claro não, ela ganhará se tiver mérito ― afinal se eu ganhasse seria mais um ponto positivo no meu currículo ― mas você acha que ela vai fazer alguma coisa contra mim?

― Bem... nada de mais, tipo, humilhações públicas, sabotagens, corrupção do seu namoro, essas coisas, normal para ela ― nesse ponto ela pareceu se referir a algo vivenciado.

― Ela fez isso com você?

― Mais ou menos isso, a prima dela também estuda aqui, Megan Wilde, e ela canta, então no concurso passado elas me sabotaram algumas vezes, desmarcando ensaios, colocando coisas na minha bebida para eu perder a voz, e em um baile da escola, bem antes do concurso, ela beijou minha ficante da época – Notei que ao falar de seu ficante ela falou "minha" em vez de "meu", não que pra isso me incomodasse até porque Mãe Syra nós ensinou a amar e aceitar o próximo independente de suas escolhas.

Eu pude perceber também que havia uma magoa guardada, mas não queria que ela revivesse a história para ficar nervosa.

― Eu sinto muito por você Santana, mas e ai, quem ganhou o concurso afinal?

― Mas é claro que fui eu não é, imagine se depois de tudo o que elas me fizeram se eu a deixaria ganhar, dei a volta por cima e coloquei-a no chinelo ― riu-se ela saindo da lembrança ruim. ― agora quanto a você, eu não sei o que ela fará, mas sei que fará.

― Analisando as coisas que me disse, ela não poderá ficar com meu namorado, porque eu não tenho namorado e não vou ter, quanto a me sabotar, se fizer isso sabotará ela mesma, já que também precisa usar o piano da Academia, e sobre humilhações, primeiro terá que descobrir pontos fracos, e depois saber como usá-los, e não vai conseguir.

― Mas um ponto fraco seu já foi divulgado pela Professora Panin de Álgebra, durante a aula do primeiro ano ela deixou escapar que a nova aluna que estava chegando vinha de um orfanato, e todos na escola já estão sabendo disso ― ela disse isso de uma forma calma, como para não me magoar.

― Isso não é um ponto fraco Santana, se ela achar que me chamar de rejeitada ou órfã vai me humilhar estará redondamente enganada – eu sabia que isso poderia me atingir, mas eu havia formado minha personalidade a partir do que tinha recebido de Mãe Syra e Papa Tony, e não iria abaixar a guarda.

― Ok, se você diz então isso não poderá ajudar à perra venenosa ― deu de ombros e desligou os fones ― eu não vou ficar procurando seus pontos fracos para expor, mas você precisa ficar perto de mim, se não alguém vai querer pegar você como mula.

― Como assim mula? ― virei para ela enquanto penteava meus cabelos, já totalmente vestida com o uniforme.

― Os novatos sempre sofrem penitencias aqui, carregam os materiais, buscam comida, fazem tarefas, trabalhos, essas coisas ― disse ela se levantando e pegando o batom para retocar a maquiagem.

― Rá rá rá que eu vou fazer isso para esses riquinhos mimados, sem ofensas, mas eu não estou aqui para perder meu tempo fazendo tarefa dos outros enquanto esses garotos vão ficar curtindo seu tempo livre ― fiquei indignada com o que ela disse ― você também faz isso?

― Eu preciso manter as aparências não é o que você disse de mim, então sim, eu faço também, mas na verdade eu estou ajudando eles, livrando eles dos mini magnatas manipuladores daqui ― ela pareceu se defender da minha acusação.

Guardei minha escova, terminei de arrumar meu cabelo e voltei a olhar para ela.

Santana estava de pé me esperando para ir almoçar, notei que ela era pouca coisa mais alta que eu e mais magra.

― Você só pode estar brincando que eu vou ter que fazer isso, não pode ser ― realmente fiquei nervosa com isso, eu era uma pessoa calma até certo ponto, minhas atividades no orfanato me fizeram praticar o relaxamento emocional, mas ainda sim, quando eu ficava nervosa eu realmente me estressava.

― Temo que não minha novata querida particular, mas eu prometo não te forçar demais ― disse ela sorrindo, ela parecia que realmente tinha gostado de mim.

Gemi de frustração, pensando em quanto tempo eu perderia com nosso teatro. Mas se ela estava disposta a fazer isso para me ajudar demonstrava que ela seria uma boa amiga.

― Ok, eu que eu vou ter que fazer? – perguntei irritada.

― Calma Hobbit, eu vou te explicar tudo, quando eu mandar você fazer alguma coisa, tipo, pegar meus livros ou comida essas coisas você pega, finge que me respeita pelo menos e que tem medo de mim ― disse ela sorrindo e passando o braço sobre os meus ombros. Seguimos em direção a porta, ela rindo e me falando como era seu prato de almoço preferido e eu imaginando como seria difícil me controlar para manter nosso teatro. Ao sair do quarto ela encarnou o personagem de garota durona, e começou a me mostrar como me trataria diante dos outros, pelo menos por um tempo.

Mas algumas portas a diante em nosso corredor duas garotas saíram discutindo e xingando alguém que vinha logo atrás. Esse alguém era um garota, um pouco alta de cabelos loiros, que estava totalmente nua, carregando dois travesseiro para ocultar suas partes intimas a frente o que deixava a retaguarda toda a mostra para nós duas. AI MEU DEUS !


End file.
